Dancing With an Angel
by FutureCullen22
Summary: Edward's point of view during the wedding reception. Twoshot. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Edward, Bella, and all of Stephenie Meyer's other brilliant characters belong only to her. I simply wish to write about them. Thank you.**

**This is part one of two.**

**ENJOY!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

I led my wife through the crowd and out the back doors. I couldn't help the giddy smile that dominated my face. _My wife_. What beautiful words. The century of waiting was well worth this unstoppable joy that threatened to burst out of my chest. I glanced down at Bella, unable to keep my eyes off her for long.

She was so beautiful. I would have to thank Alice; she had done an amazing job making my Bella the most dazzling bride to ever walk down the aisle. Her dress, an original masterpiece specifically designed for Bella, was reminiscent of a dress a bride would wear in the early twentieth century. Her beautiful brown hair was swept up in a complicated design that only my sisters could have accomplished. A few locks were left down to frame her heart-shaped face, currently frozen in an expression of awe. I followed her gaze to the extravagant flowered canopy that had been set up for the reception. Alice had definitely outdone herself.

I led her gently to the edge of the canopy and turned to face the growing line of well-wishers waiting to congratulate us. Usually I avoided mindless chattering with humans but tonight I was more than happy to show off my bride to everyone I could.

Bella's parents were first. Charlie hugged Bella tight and awkwardly congratulated me in the most polite manner he was able to muster up. I thanked him sincerely. Though it made Bella unhappy that Charlie disliked me, I didn't blame him at all. I had badly hurt his daughter and he had every right to distrust me. But tonight I was happy to see through Charlie's mind that he had grudgingly admitted that I was good for Bella. He was happy to see her happy.

Renee was next. "Oh, Bella!" she sobbed, throwing herself into her daughters arms. "I'm so happy! The wedding was so beautiful, wasn't it? Oh, you're so beautiful! Isn't she beautiful, Phil? I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" Bella smiled fondly at her hare-brained mother and hugged her back.

Phil smiled awkwardly at me and shook my hand before he was shoved away so that Renee could throw herself at me next. "Edward! Congratulations, honey! You look so handsome! Oh, I couldn't have picked a better son-in-law! I'm just so happy."

"Thank you, Renee. I'm so happy you were able to come up and celebrate with me and Bella." I smiled warmly and gently pried her off me, handing her over to her husband. Renee was easily distracted, dragging Phil away and muttering about finding Esme.

The line continued and we greeted many more guests, including the Clearwaters and Billy Black. If you had told me a few years ago that there would be werewolves at my wedding (or that I would get married at all for that matter!) I would've laughed in your face. But here I was, collecting well-wishes from my sworn enemy. I was quite surprised by how much I liked Seth Clearwater. We had bonded over our fight against Victoria and Riley, proving that perhaps our two kinds could agree after all. I could tell from Bella's pleased expression that she enjoyed our alliance as well…even though I knew she'd prefer to have a different wolf here.

I pushed away that thought and the complicated feelings that came with it, as the Denali clan stepped forward. They definitely stuck out among the guests and the humans knew it. Everyone gave a wide berth and uneasy, awed glances at my vampiric cousins.

Tanya stepped forward and embraced me in an intimate way that was not entirely appropriate considering my married status. I felt Bella stiffen next to me. "Ah, Edward," Tanya breathed. "I've missed you."

I laughed politely and stepped out of the hug as if to give her a better look. I held nothing for Tanya but the affection one holds for a family member but I knew Bella only saw my cousin's unnatural beauty and was insanely jealous. For some uncanny reason Bella couldn't see her own beauty. If she saw herself through my eyes, surely she'd realize that Tanya was no competition.

"It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you." Though her words were innocent enough, her thoughts were more suggestive. I raised an eyebrow in warning, then pulled Bella from where she was half-hiding behind me.

"Let me introduce you to my wife." I couldn't help but relish the word. It was the first time I was able to say it out loud. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from repeating it over and over. The Denali clan chuckled at the joy in my voice and a beautiful blush spread across Bella's face. "Tanya, this is my Bella."

Tanya let her eyes roam critically over Bella before she reached out to take her hand. "Welcome to the family, Bella." _She's pretty for a human, Edward. I still think we could've had potential though. Ah well. _I rolled my eyes. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family," Tanya continued to Bella, "and I _am_ sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," Bella said, looking a bit overwhelmed. "Its so nice to meet you."

Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer made their introductions to Bella, directing kind thoughts about her toward me. The only one missing was Irina. She was still uptight about us partnering with the wolves who had killed Laurent. We were inclined to disagree with Irina's protests; the wolves had done us an enormous favor by protecting Bella.

After greeting many more guests, including that vile Mike Newton, we were ushered to grand cake that had been rolled out on a cart to the center of the dance floor. Alice positioned us in front of the cake and solemnly held out a large, rather sharp knife.

"Bella," Alice said. "You know I'm only allowing you to have this knife for the sake of wedding tradition and because there is a doctor in the near vicinity." Bella gulped and I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

She turned to me. "Edward, I'm trusting you to protect Bella from herself. Don't you dare let her cut off her fingers. It will totally ruin the wedding."

She faced the crowd, replacing her grave expression with a perky one. "Cake time!" she sang, merrily. I could see several uneasy faces as the guests saw Bella and the knife.

Bella seemed a bit hesitant to get near the knife so I took her hands and wrapped them around the wide handle, placing my own hands securely over hers.

"Don't worry," I murmured in her ear, chuckling. "I won't let you get hurt." She smiled up at me and I smiled back, finding myself lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Alice reached forward to poke me in the side. "Edward! Cut the darn cake! You guys will have plenty of time to make goo-goo eyes at each other later."

Light laughter ran through the crowd of people around us and Bella blushed deeply. I positioned our knife over the cake. "Smile, Bella," I reminded her as the camera flashes started going off.

She aimed a forced smile at the cameras, which actually looked more like a grimace. Bella hated attention. And sharp, possibly harmful objects for that matter.

I kissed her forehead reassuringly and carefully helped her cut the intricately designed cake which would probably give her a heart attack if she knew how much Alice had spent on it. The entire wedding had cost more than a dozen human weddings put together, not that anyone would ever let Bella know that. I couldn't quite comprehend Bella's objection to money being spent on her. We had more than enough to spare and if anyone deserved to be spoiled it was my Bella.

Bella looked confused when I handed her a piece of cake, taking one for myself. I grinned at her. "Our first cake as husband and wife. Its tradition."

Her eyebrows shot up. She knew my family and I didn't eat. I winked at her and held my cake up to her mouth. She mimicked me and then hesitantly leaned forward as if to take a bite. Instead I stuffed it in her face, making her step back in surprise. I grinned apologetically.

Emmett's guffaw was easily extinguishable above the peals of laughter. It only grew louder when Bella stepped back toward me with a determined glare darkening her angel's face and shoving her piece of cake into _my_ face. I struggled not to grimace as I chocked down the nasty food. The sickly sweet taste of icing still remained after I swallowed. I knew I would experience the full taste again when I excused myself to regurgitate my wedding cake from my nonworking digestive system. It was worth it though, to see the look on Bella's face. I leaned down to kiss her icing smeared lips.

After we had cleaned up, Bella was positioned in front of all the single women in the room to toss her bouquet. I saw my brothers' disappointed expressions when it didn't hit anyone in the head.

Then it was my turn. A chair was brought out for Bella and she perched nervously on the edge of it. I heard Emmett's chuckle of anticipation as I knelt down in front of her. My brothers and I had a bet going on, made just days before when I discovered Emmett plotting ways to humiliate Bella on the wedding day. I reacted furiously, refusing to let Emmett ruin her big day. So a pact had been made. If, during this particular wedding ritual, I could both humiliate Bella and prove to my brother's that I wasn't such a prude as they thought I was, than Bella would be left alone.

I could hear my brothers revising their last minute bets under their breath. Emmett still didn't think I could do it, but Jasper felt my determination and the giddy joy that made me more loose than usual.

Bella stiffened in surprise when took her leg in my hands and ducked my head under her dress and grabbed her garter with my teeth. Careful not to rip it with my sharp teeth (Alice would kill me), I took my time pulling the garter down her leg. The frilly band had only been just below her knee and while I was quite sure that it was supposed to be higher up, I was appreciative of the fact that Bella had undoubtedly pushed it farther down in anticipation of this moment. I didn't need to be in any more of a compromising position with the honeymoon so near.

When I emerged with my prize Bella looked absolutely mortified, her face a deep red. The crowd was still roaring with laughter, Emmett's laughter loudest of all. Bella's humiliation was well worth all money he was losing to Jasper.

I stood up and faced the group of men in front of me. I turned to wink at Bella before flinging the garter right into Mike Newton's face. That piece of lace was the closest he'd ever get to his revolting fantasies of Bella I'd dealt with for the past year and a half.

And then came one of the traditions I was most looking forward to. Alice cued the music and I gently pulled Bella onto the dance floor. I led us into a slow waltz, keeping a firm hold on her waist to prevent my adorably clumsy wife from tripping.

All of the world melted away as I danced with her; the voices in my head were muted for once. Nothing else mattered when I danced with my angel.

I was pleased see that for the first time tonight, being on display didn't seem to bother her. She appeared content in my arms.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her, savoring her new name on my tongue.

Bella laughed and her eyes sparkled happily as she looked up at me. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," I reminded her, my heart swelling with the realization. I bent my head and pressed my lips gently to hers. We kissed there on the dance floor for the remainder of our first dance, sharing with each other the overwhelming emotion that neither of us could have possibly put into words.

We were interrupted much too soon and I reluctantly handed Bella off to her father. I would have never been able to let her go if it weren't for the knowledge that tonight was the last night Bella would spend with her human family and friends. I had the rest of eternity to hoard her to myself; I could surely share her this one night.

I approached my own parents, standing with the rest of our guests at the edge of the dance floor. I bowed gallantly and offered my hand to Esme.

"May I have this dance?"

My mother laughed and took my outstretched hand. "You may."

_I'm so proud of you, Edward_, she thought to me as we danced. _I've always wanted you to find love but I never imagined you'd find as strong a love as you have._ I saw her memory of the first day I brought Bella home to meet the family. I observed with her my exultant expression, foreign to her on my usually serious face. I felt her overwhelming joy for me. _I'm so happy for you and Bella. _

"I know," I whispered, watching Bella and Charlie stumble through their dance, a trademark blush staining my wife's beautiful face. "Thank you, Mom." She smiled and reached up to kiss my cheek as our dance ended.

"No, Edward. Thank _you. _You've given me such great joy to see you find love…and for giving me such a lovely new daughter!"

I spent the next hours dancing with girl after giggling, blushing, dazzled girl. I ignored their admiring thoughts, watching wistfully as Bella stumbled across the floor with her own dance partners.

I clenched my teeth in frustration as Mike Newton claimed Bella. I knew it was ridiculous to be jealous, especially on my wedding day, but then again I'd found that such emotions didn't have much logic. About halfway through Mike's fantasy of running away with Bella, it became too much.

"Excuse me," I said, cutting off Jessica Stanley in mid-rant and disentangling myself from her arms. I tapped Mike on the shoulder and put on the most polite expression I could muster. "May I cut in?"

"Uh…sure," Mike muttered, looking disappointed.

Bella, on the other hand, looked relieved as I took her from her unworthy dance partner. I held her close for a moment, relishing the feeling of her in my arms again before I resumed dancing with her.

"Still not too fond of Mike, eh?" Bella asked with a grin.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts," I replied. "He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse."

"Yeah, right."

I shook my head, still not comprehending how my usually bright Bella could sometimes be so dense. It was as if somehow she was blind to every admiring glance she'd ever been given, to every person she had "dazzled". She didn't seem to understand the pull she had on people, the pull she had on _me_.

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?" I asked her.

This question seemed to confuse her. "Um. No, I guess not. Why?"

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I _am_ disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror."

She smirked. "You are very biased you know."

I sighed at her lack of faith in me and turned her toward the house. I pointed to the two of us, reflected in glass wall. "Biased, am I?"

Bella studied our reflection for a while, her eyes first lingering on me and then shifting to meet her own reflected gaze. Her brow furrowed slightly, as if she wasn't entirely sure what she was seeing. And then I saw realization dawn on her delicate features as she understood that the beauty in the glass was her.

But before an "I-told-you-so" could reach my lips, a familiar voice broke through the barrier I had put up to block the guests' voices from my head.

_There she is. _I tensed and looked automatically in the direction from which the thought came. Bella looked up at me questioningly.

The voice hardened; bitter now, instead of wistful. _So, you can hear me, leech? I saw you stiffen. I came to tell Bella goodbye. _

"Oh," I murmured, perplexed by Jacob Black's unexpected appearance. I thought of Bella and instantly cleared my face of any worry. I could surely spare her one of the only things she wanted before becoming one of my kind. And reconciliation with her best friend was very likely the less complicated of the two, I thought, my mind thinking ahead to our honeymoon and of the challenges waiting there.

I cleared my mind of that worry as well and gave Bella my best smile.

"What is it?" she asked, somewhat worriedly.

"A surprise wedding gift."

"Huh?"

Without replying, I lifted Bella onto my feet and danced her as nonchalantly as possible away from the reception and toward the woods, where Jacob Black was waiting. I studied him closely. Though he gave me a hostile glare, I perceived from his thoughts that he had only good intentions. He wouldn't be trying to talk her out of anything tonight (wisely having noted that Bella was too stubborn to turn back). He just wanted to see his best friend one last time.

I noticed two other thoughts farther behind him. It reassured my slightly that two of his "brothers" would be keeping an eye on him.

"Thank you," I whispered, hoping he could hear the sincerity in my voice. "This is very kind of you."

Bella's brow furrowed and she squinted into the darkness to see what her dim human eyes wouldn't let her.

"Kind is my middle name," Jacob replied. He stepped out into the moonlight. "May I cut in?"

Bella's eyes widened, her hand flew to her throat in surprise. I had to tighten my grip on her waist to keep her from collapsing.

"Jacob!" She whispered, and the longing in her voice made me flinch. "Jacob!"

He smirked at her and tried his best to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Hey there, Bells."

Bella stumbled toward him, as if in a trance. I made sure to keep a tight grip on her elbow until I could entrust her into Jacob's arms. Though I had to practically pry my fingers off of her. My instincts still revolted at the thought of ensuring my mate to a werewolf.

Jealousy nearly choked me as I watched them embrace. I remembered the more mild jealousy I had felt as Mike Newton danced with my wife earlier and wished I could return to it. After all, Bella didn't love him back.

It was only Jasper's thoughts, drifting down to me from the reception, that prevented me from ripping my Bella back out of that monster's arms.

_She loves you more, Edward. You know that._

Even though I was out of Jasper's range of emotional manipulation, his words soothed me and I forced myself to take a step back toward the ongoing party. "Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor," I murmured. I quickly turned and took my leave before I could change my mind.

I reentered the party, its bright lights and catchy music contrasting to my bleak mood. I approached Rosalie and wordlessly offered her my hand. She extracted herself gracefully from Emmett's arms and we entered the dance floor with a practiced waltz.

"You know," Rosalie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't think its traditional to lend your wife off to other guys on your wedding day."

"Shut up, Rosalie," I growled. I was trying, against my better judgment, to not eavesdrop on Bella and Jacob. I tuned out their voices, forcing them to blend with the hum of human thoughts. She had given me the most amazing gift by choosing me. Surely, I could give her a bit of privacy in return.

_She's mine now_, I told myself. There's _no need to be jealous any longer_. But I was.

The song changed and Bella didn't return. I made myself stay with Rosalie. _Bella needs this_, I told myself.

Midway through the second song, Jacob's thoughts caught my attention.

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human?_ Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

I heard the wolves waiting for Jacob in the woods shift in unease. I moved away from Rosalie to stand at the edge of the dance floor, staring anxiously down at the figures by the trees.

I barely heard Bella's reply, concentrating on Jacob as his thoughts turned from horror to anger.

Bella's alarmed voice grabbed my attention. "Ow, Jake! Let go!"

I stiffened, a hiss escaping from clenched teeth as I saw Jacob shake my wife like a rag doll.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

He shook her again and I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I flashed to Bella's side.

"Take your hands off her!" It was only the knowledge of how hurt Bella would be with be with me if I ripped her friend to shreds that kept me from attacking.

Warning snarls erupted from the woods. Seth Clearwater appeared next to me, his eyes anxious.

"Jake, bro, back away. You're losing it." Jacob didn't hear his younger pack member. His thoughts were spinning crazily, horrid pictures of rape and murder flashing through his mind.

"You'll hurt her," Seth tried again. "Let her go."

"Now!" I snarled, barely containing my rage.

Jacob's eyes focused and he released Bella. At the same time I grabbed her and pulled her away in a movement so quick that her eyes wouldn't catch it. I positioned myself in front of her, my body shaking with the instinct that told me to kill the terrible creature that hurt my mate.

But Jacob's brothers had emerged from the forest and the monster within me backed off, knowing that I couldn't defeat three wolves by myself.

"C'mon, Jake," Seth said anxiously. "Let's go."

The mongrel's eyes were still wild with fear and unadulterated hate. "I'll kill you," he hissed. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" His body shook violently and I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. The wolf I knew as Sam growled a warning.

Bella was far enough away that she wouldn't be injured if Jacob phased now. But Seth….

"Seth, get out of the way," I warned my young friend.

Seth ignored me, more concerned about the risk to me and Bella if Jacob phased, rather than to himself. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." _You know it'll just hurt you later._

Sam joined Seth, pushing against his chest. He gave in and let himself be led back into the woods, though his eyes stayed on Bella, mortified, infuriated.

I turned to Bella who was still staring after the last wolf, Quil. "I'm sorry," she whispered mournfully.

"It's all right now, Bella," I murmured.

The chocolate colored wolf turned to glare at me. _Stupid bloodsucker. I hope you rot in hell. _

I gave him a stiff nod and turned away with an angry huff. I couldn't disagree with him. I'd always been certain about my place in the afterlife, if I were ever to be destroyed. Bella had recently given me a more positive outlook but there were still times, moments like now, when I couldn't agree more with Quil's wish.

"All right," I whispered to myself, drawing myself out of my reverie. I looked over at Bella, her face still anxious. "Let's get back."

"But Jake-"

"Sam has him in hand," I interrupted her. "He's gone."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid-"

"You did nothing wrong-" I tried to assure her.

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I… I shouldn't have let him get to me like that?" Her beautiful face was scrunched up in worry. She wrung her hands anxiously. "What was I thinking?"

"Don't worry," I reached out to touch her face, trying to smooth out her furrowed brow. The sounds of laughter and music reached my ears again and I sighed. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

She shook her head, looking dazed. "Give me two seconds."

I waited patiently and she took a deep breath and nervously smoothing her hair and her expression at the same time.

"My dress?"

"You look fine. Not a hair out of place."

'Fine' was not an adjective I usually put up with when referring to Bella but she didn't look like she was in the mood to be labeled 'ravishing' or 'heavenly'.

My ravishing, heavenly bride took two more deep breaths before meeting my eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

__________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! I will have the second part up as soon as possible. Remember: more reviews = more motivation!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-FutureCullen22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Enjoy!**

As we approached the reception once more, I lifted Bella onto my feet and spun us effortlessly back into the crowd on the dance floor. I carefully filtered through our guests' thoughts and found that they were all too preoccupied to notice our disappearance. Only the eyes of my own family curiously followed me and Bella across the floor.

I looked back down at my lovely bride's face and found it still tense with anxiety.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," she quickly cut me off. She shook her head, perplexed. "I can't believe I did that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with _you._"

She hardly seemed to hear me, lost in thought. Thoughts that I wish I could hear, so that I could draw out the ones that made her beautiful face scrunch up with worry and dispose of them as quickly as possible.

But I couldn't. I was cursed to forever hurt her. Jacob Black's horrified thoughts were branded, painful and permanent, in my mind.

Through the haze of my own fear I saw Bella shake her head as if to rid herself of some unwanted thought. She met my eyes, her jaw set firmly in resolve.

"It's over. Let's not think of it again tonight."

I tried to concentrate on Bella's words but could only see her as Jacob had seen her in his mind. Bruised, broken, her wedding dressed smeared with blood. My frozen heart ached with fear, sorrow, indescribable pain.

"Edward?" Bella's curious voice interrupted my nightmare and I focused my eyes on her. She was alright. She was alive. For now.

I closed my eyes and leaned down to touch my forehead with hers. "Jacob is right." I whispered, trying my best to keep the pain from my voice. I didn't need her to be scared, only to understand why I couldn't do this. I couldn't possibly keep my promise to her. "What _am_ I thinking?"

"He is not." Bella's voice was heavy with frustration. "Jacob is way too prejudiced to see anything clearly."

"I should let him kill me for even thinking…" I muttered to myself.

"Stop it," she hissed at me. Her warm hands captured my face and I slowly opened my eyes to meet hers. Her chocolate eyes were hard, stern. "You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing you're allowed to think about now. Do you hear me?"

I sighed, my good intentions disintegrating under her sharp gaze. I could never go against her will again. Look where it had gotten me last time: months of misery and near death experiences for both me and Bella.

"Yes," I replied, obedient.

"Forget Jacob ever came." Oh, how I wish I could, Bella. "For me. Promise that you'll let this go."

I gazed into those fierce, beautiful brown eyes and what remained of my resolve melted away. "I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered. Her eyes were gentle now as she appraised my still anxious face. "Edward, I'm not afraid."

"I am," I whispered.

"Don't be," she ordered. She took a deep breath and put on a smile. "By the way, I love you."

The words, ever pleasantly surprising no matter how often they were said, warmed me. I managed a smile in return. "That's why we're here."

_You're so cheesy, bro, _Emmett's thoughts came from behind me._ It's kinda sickening._

Out loud he said, "You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He guffawed at Bella's scornful expression, attracting the attention of several nearby couples.

I pressed my lips to Bella's forehead before grudgingly letting my brother steal her away. I stood for a few seconds watching Emmett sweep her across the floor, not quite sure what to do without her in my arms. At least until I heard Jessica speculating another dance with me, which led me to quickly duck off the dance floor and lose myself in the crowd.

Out of the fog of thoughts I heard my own name and turned to find my parents watching me worriedly. "Is everything alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly as I approached.

I lifted one shoulder in a shrug, my eyes trained on Bella, now dancing with Ben Cheney. "It's all resolved now," I answered quietly.

"But are _you_ alright?" I turned and met my mother's worried golden eyes.

"I'll manage," I whispered. "I have to. For Bella."

Carlisle appraised me, his face kind. "You can still love her and not do everything she asks of you. She wouldn't blame you for it."

"But I would," I answered.

By time I stole back my bride on the dance floor I had managed to compose my thoughts, storing my worries away. I intended for both Bella and I to have good memories of this wedding for the rest of our existences. The memory would already be marred by Jacob's visit; I didn't want to ruin it any further.

Bella smiled warmly as I took her back into my arms, sending heat and pleasure through my very core. Bella often mused on how I could still "dazzle" her even after being with me for so long. If only she knew the effect she still had on me.

She rested her head against my chest with a contented sigh, implying that she had missed my touch as much as I had missed hers. I held her tighter, savoring the scent of her skin and the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"I could get used to this," she whispered dreamily.

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?"

"Dancing isn't so bad - with you. But I was thinking more of this," she said as she buried herself even deeper into my arms. "of never having to let you go."

My frozen heart leapt into my throat. "Never," I whispered. I bent my head to hers and kissed her deeply. I was lost in her, our kiss growing deeper as we expressed the feelings there were no words for, an intense pleasure that was stronger even than the call of human blood….

I was briefly distracted by a distant-sounding high-pitched voice. I ignored it. It wasn't important. I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella. Our lips eagerly explored each other's. She tasted so good, my Bella…

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice's voice successfully broke through the haze in my mind. I groaned, inwardly. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

What on earth was she squawking about now? I didn't have time to think about airports. Couldn't she see that? I managed to draw my lips from Bella's long enough to mumble, "Go away, Alice." I returned my mouth to Bella's, eagerly hoping to find the little piece of heaven I had been previously lost in.

But Alice wouldn't allow it. "Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?"

_Who cares, Alice?_ I wanted to ask. But I couldn't bear to draw myself away from Bella again long enough to do so.

_You asked for it, Edward_, Alice thoughts growled at me. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

I froze, feeling a growl build in my chest. She wouldn't dare. After all I'd done to keep it a surprise? But I could see her out of the corner of my eye, challenging me, one perfect eyebrow raised. I drew my face away from Bella's to glare at my sister. I bit back all the nasty responses I wanted to say and chose the one that would least upset my mother, listening nearby. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she growled back, snatching up Bella's hand and attempting to tug her away. "Come on, Bella."

Bella made a small sound of protest, tugging back uselessly against my sister's inhumanly strong grip. She managed to pull herself up on her tiptoes for one more short kiss before Alice succeeded in yanking her away. My poor kidnapped bride gave me one more longing look before she and her abductor disappeared around the corner.

I sighed, then turned to observe my now much-amused guests. I could see from their minds that they had gotten quite a show. I reminded myself not to bring this up to Bella; she'd be mortified.

I joined the crowd making their way toward the front of the house. As soon as Bella had changed into sensible clothing we would be sent off on our honeymoon. I felt almost light-headed with eagerness. Which is quite a feat for a vampire. I received a nasty glare from Mike Newton as I passed him. I rolled my eyes. What part of "married" did he not understand?

I pushed ahead in the crowd and we entered the house, moving to wait at the bottom of the staircase. I tuned out the voices around me, both vocal and mental, and concentrated on the conversation upstairs.

"Everything's ready," I heard Alice chirp cheerfully. The sharp _tap-tap_ of her heels of her heels drew closer as she led Bella toward the stairs. "Your suitcases are in the car – Jasper's pulling it around."

They appeared at the top of the stairs, Bella and her mother following a few steps behind Alice. My bride had changed out of her attire into a more travel-appropriate outfit. Under her hair, which had been taken down and fell in beautiful brown waves over her shoulders, her face was serious, her solemn eyes fixed on Renee's face.

"I love you, Mom," she whispered. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

Renee smiled at her daughter, her thoughts somewhat confused as to Bella's formal goodbye. A memory flashed through her mind, her own mother had said something to the same solemn extent to her one night in the hospital when she knew she was dying… Renee pushed off the thought, attributing Bella's mood to being overwhelmed by her new married status, knowing she was under her parent's care no longer…

"I love you, too, Bella, honey."

"Goodbye, Mom," Bella murmured. I could see the tears building in her eyes. "I love you."

They reached the bottom of the stairs now, and Bella reluctantly let go of her mother's hand to take mine.

Oh, if only Renee knew that her first instinct had been so close to the truth… as close as she could have possibly guessed anyway.

She was looking around now, her eyes scanning the crowd of people standing in the foyer. "Dad?"

I quickly scanned the crowd with her and found my father-in-law leaning against the wall across the room.

"Over here." I pulled Bella toward him and the wedding guests pulled back to make room for us.

Charlie looked embarrassed to be found, his red eyes and nose showing proof of the emotion he had wished to hide.

"Oh, Dad!" Bella cried, throwing herself into his arms.

I pushed the overwhelming guilt off my chest at the sight of her sorrow. Bella had chosen this, I reminded myself. I'd promised myself to hold of the masochism for this one day, but seeing Bella's remorse at the final farewell to her family punched a hole right through my cold heart.

After a heart-wrenching goodbye that caused a chain reaction of sniffles among watching guests, Charlie handed over my wet-eyed bride and the guests once again pulled back to make a path to the door.

"Are you ready?" I asked gently, as Bella wiped away the last tears from her eyes. She smiled up at me, her face peaceful.

"I am."

The crowd pushed in around us as we drew close to the door. "All right then," I said, grinning slyly at Bella. She gasped as I swept her off her feet and planted my mouth on hers. The crowd cheered. Bella blushed. Emmett guffawed.

I felt a handful of dry rice hit the back of my head. Bella picked a grain from my hair, her eyes widened. Her eyes came up to meet mine. "Make a run for it?" she whispered.

"Let's do it."

I sprinted through the doorway, holding Bella close to my body to protect her from the shower of rice pelting down on my back. The rice followed us unnaturally far, thanks to my dear brothers.

We reached the car and I watched with pleasure as Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the over-decorated car. I helped her in, using myself as a barrier between her and the rice, and then quickly jumped in the other side, eagerly peeling away from the house.

Bella leaned out the window, waving and calling farewells to her friends and family. I grinned over at her, only to see her lost in thought, watching as her family disappeared behind her.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. "I love you," I reminded her.

She smiled back at me. "That's why we're here."

**Thanks so much for reading!!! Remember to read and review! **

**And if anyone has any suggestions for what I should write next I would greatly appreciate them.**

**Thanks again,**

**FutureCullen22**


End file.
